


Mass Effect: Interim: Kelly

by Axismundix



Series: Mass Effect: Eye of the Storm: Side Pieces [3]
Category: Mass Effect (Comics), Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy, mass - Fandom
Genre: Biotics, Courage, Discrimination, F/F, Training Camp
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-02-11 12:18:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12935124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axismundix/pseuds/Axismundix
Summary: Her brother is dead. Now the youngest Shepard decides to follow in his footsteps. And those that stand in her way be damned.





	1. We Need You

Six Months After Normandy

 

To: Tsoni_Liara

From: BluBioticGoddess_2170

 

Subject: Alliance Citizenship

 

Hello, this is Kelly Shepard. We met at John, my brother’s funeral service on Mindior, and you had given me your contact information. 

 

I was wondering if you knew anybody that could help me lock down my Alliance Citizenship on the legal front.

 

I am in a kind of grey area right now, with my father being Asari, and my mother being human.

 

I am also willing to forgo any Thessian citizenship in order to be a full Alliance citizen.

 

Please, this is very important to me.

 

Kelly Shepard

 

\-----------------------------------------   
  


To: BluBioticGoddess_2170

From: Tsoni_Liara

 

Subject: re: Alliance Citizenship

 

Greetings, Kelly.

 

I have to say that I was a bit surprised to hear from you. And the idea of becoming an Alliance Citizen is certainly an interesting one.

 

Taking so time to look at my resources, I do believe that we can make that happen. I shall have a lawyer that I have utmost confidence in contact you immediately. 

 

Also, my current job change should allow me to help you reach your goal. So, rest assured, I shall put all my resources toward assisting you.

 

Liara T’Soni

 

PS After a quick scan of data, you  _ will _ have to surrender Thessian citizenship. Are you sure this is what you want?”

 

\-----------------------------------

 

To: Tsoni_Liara

From: BluBioticGoddess_2170

 

Subject: re: re: Alliance Citizenship

 

The lawyer, Mr. Gene, has already contacted me. He insists that the issue can be cleared up, though he also says that it will probably be a big media frenzy. I am not sure if that is a good thing or not. However, he did say he would do the case for free because of the publicity.

 

So...thanks a lot, I don’t know if I will ever be able to repay you, but I will do everything I can.

 

Kelly Shepard

Alliance Citizen (hopefully)

 

\--------------------------------------------------

 

ASARI RECEIVES CITIZENSHIP

 

By Emily Wong

  
  


In a shocking move, that no doubt angers many in the Terra Firma movement, Kelly Shepard, the younger sister of humanity's first Spectre, has received full Alliance Citizenship.

 

This may come as a surprise to some of you, dear readers. You may be thinking, but Commander John Shepard was human. His twin sister, Captain Jane Shepard, is human. What makes Kelly Shepard any different?

 

Well, dear readers, what makes this such a historic occasion is that Kelly Shepard’s father is Asari.

 

‘Doesn’t that mean the child is Asari as well?’ You probably ask? And the answer would be, yes, yes she is.

 

Hestalia Shepard, an Asari who chooses to use the male pronouns, married Captain Hannah Shepard Eighteen years ago, and helped the Alliance Captain to raise her two human children, as well as giving birth to the product of their love, Kelly.

 

After the tragic and unfortunate death of Commander John Shepard, at the hands of Geth, Kelly decided to honor her beloved brother’s memory by formally joining the Alliance, and forsaking any claim she may have had to citizenship with Thessia, the Asari homeworld.

 

“I just want to be like my brother,” Kelly said, in a personal interview. “He was a strong man who upheld the greatest parts of humanity. How can I do anything different?”

 

The landmark case came to a close after a grueling six month campaign and legal battle. Many organizations stood up in opposition. Stating: “We don’t need no blue squids. In fact, they should be serving us!” says Thomas Jeskal, a man from Mindior that claimed to know the Shepard family. “Why, everybody knows how them Asaris is. Fact, I had the whole-” Apologies, but in good conscience, I, your witty journalist, cannot finish the man’s boorish statements. However, I will say that Thomas Jeskal is currently under litigation from the Shepard family for defamation.

 

Unfortunately, dear reader, that sentiment was loudly proclaimed across Alliance space, as human bigots rallied to the cause, in hopes of Kelly’s petition to be denied.

 

All was not lost, however. The resounding call of acceptance rang across our embattled nation. Humans stood firm against the onslaught of hate and held back the tide that was the worst parts of humanity, and held aloft the glowing beacon that was love.

 

This landmark case will surely go down in history as one of the greatest triumphs of the human spirit and one of our greatest steps into the true galactic community.

 

\-----------------------------------------

 

Kelly Shepard, Alliance Headquarters, Vancouver, Earth

 

Taking a deep breath, Kelly looked up at the giant building before her. The Headquarters building for the Alliance military was massive, both in height and sheer sprawling splendor. 

 

White granite stood, intermingled with solar absorption windows, giving the building a modern, yet classic look, with smooth lines and corinthian columns. 

 

Then, Kelly realized she was still holding her breath.

 

With an explosive exhale, Kelly looked around, sheepishly, noticing the odd looks she was getting.

 

“C’mon, Kelly,” the girl muttered to herself. “You’re a Shepard. Act like it.”

 

Standing up tall, Kelly squared her shoulders and smoothed out the few wrinkles that had formed on the pressed button up shirt she wore. It, like her pants and well polished shoes, were a black color, which Kelly thought was formal enough for her purposes. 

 

_ Please, Goddess, let this go well…. _ she thought as she screwed up her courage and walked through the main door of the building.

 

The first thing Kelly saw was the large directory display. Every now and again a person would stop, and glance at it, before scurrying off to whatever business they had that day.

 

Approaching the directory, Kelly’s eyes slid over it, searching for the offices she needed.  _ Main floor...second corridor…. _

 

Closing her eyes, Kelly took another deep breath before turning on her heel and heading to her destiny.

 

Fifteen minutes later, Kelly returned to the directory, looked it over again and slapped herself on the forehead.  _ Other direction, dumbass…. _

 

\------------------------------

 

Looking up from a dataslate, the pudgy man behind the desk frowned slightly. He seemed to be confused by Kelly’s presence. Which, honestly, could be expected. It was a bit off for an asari to be in the Alliance marine recruitment center.

 

“Can I...uh...help you...miss?” the man, Kilenger, by his name tag, said.

 

As the human’s eyes slid over her body, Kelly couldn’t help but be a little creeped out. Okay...a lot creeped out.

 

It was the kind of look Kelly had kinda gotten used to, being an asari on a human dominated colony. Still. This particular man left her feeling a bit greasy.

 

However, Kelly narrowed her eyes at the man and shook her head. “No,” she said simply, and walked past the man.

 

Two spaces down, Kelly stopped in front of a human woman who smiled at her. A huge smile. The kind of smile that reached all the way to her sparkling green eyes and gave her a jolly appearance.

 

“Hello there, sweetie,” the woman said warmly. “How can I help you today?”

 

The woman’s hair was a simple brown hair was done up in a small bun on the top of her head, exposing the nape of her deeply tanned neck. The name tag on her uniform read ‘Gazelle’.

 

_ Wasn’t that an earth animal… _ Kelly thought for a moment before shaking her head.  _ Doesn’t matter. Don’t get distracted. _

 

“Yes, ma’am,” Kelly nodded, sitting in the seat across from the small counter from Gazelle. “I am here to join the Alliance Marine corps. Ma’am.”

 

To Gazelle’s credit, her smile never wavered. Even if her brows did slightly furrow. “I...have to admit that I am fairly sure that asari cannot join the Alliance military,” the woman said, opening up her terminal. 

 

“No, I know that, ma’am,” Kelly nodded. “However, I am a full Alliance citizen, with all the rights and privileges thereto. That includes being able to serve.”

 

“Citizen…” Gazelle actually frowned for a moment, before her grin returning, even wider than before. “Oh. My. God. You are Kelly Shepard!”

 

“Um…” Kelly shifted, a bit uncomfortable. “Yes, ma’am.”

 

“WHAT!” the man Kelly had first encountered yelled. “This is that fucking squid bitch who…”

 

Whatever the man had been going to say was quickly cut off as Gazelle stood so quickly that her chair fell over behind her.

 

“Say it Donald,” Gazelle growled as a light blue biotic field rippled over her body. 

 

John’s sometimes did that when he got really mad. Must be a human thing.  _ Kinda neat, actually… _

 

“Uh…” Kilenger froze, his eyes widened in more than a little fear. “So-sorry….”

 

“Sorry,  _ what?”  _ Gazelle stepped up to the man looking him square in the eye.

 

“Sorry, Chief,” Kilenger mumbled, swallowing hard.

 

“Now,” Gazelle snarled. “Apologize to the nice  _ Alliance citizen _ .”

 

Turning slightly, Kilenger stood at rigid attention. “Sorry for my outburst, ma’am.”

 

From the tone of his voice, and the set of his jaw, Kelly knew that arrogant ass didn't mean it. However, at the moment, it was better for her to be magnanimous. Eyes were all on her now.

 

“No problem,” Kelly nodded, doing her best to keep her face neutral before turning back to Chief Gazelle. “Ma’am, I have all the paperwork here, with me.”

 

Then, as the human woman turned back to Kelly, her wide, warm smile reappeared. “Wonderful!” she exclaimed, sending Kilenger off with a wave. “Now, you are at least eighteen standard years of age?”

 

“Yes, ma’am,” Kelly nodded as she placed a small case on the counter and opened it. “Today is my birthday. I have my birth paperwork. I was born on the Alliance colony of Mindior.”

 

Nodding, the woman took Kelly’s paperwork and gave it a glance over. “Well, happy birthday, dear,” Gazelle said happily. “I was under the impression that asari don’t age at the same rate humans do.”

 

“That’s not quite true,” Kelly said passing over another document. “As you see here, asari physically age at the same rate as humans up to between the ages of eighteen and twenty-two. Mentally, it is the same. Asari do not consider their children to be mentally mature until the age of ninety. However, that is based on asari views. As you can see here, I passed eight different Alliance mental and intelligence based tests.”

 

Taking the new paperwork, Gazelle nodded. This time reading over the papers more thoroughly, before nodding. “Well, this does appear to be in order,” Gazelle shrugged setting down the stack of information. “Now, next thing.”

 

Kelly paused and blinked. “Um..excuse me?”

 

“Next issue,” Gazelle winked. “You have quite a stack of paperwork. You seem to have thought ahead quite far. So...what is next?”

 

“Oh!” Kelly smiled back. She  _ really _ liked this woman. “On the chance that my blood type, religion or parentage comes into question, I have an injunction from the Alliance court, preventing discrimination. I also have a letter from my lawyer saying that we are prepared to file suit in the situation that I am denied service.”

 

With another nod, Gazelle accepted the next batch of paperwork. “Not bad,” she said cheerfully. “I assume your family doesn’t know you are here.”

 

Kelly froze, her smile slowly sliding off her face. She had not expected that. 

 

“I...no, ma’am,” Kelly swallowed. “No, my mother and father would probably tie me to a chair if they thought I was here doing this. I can’t even say what my sister would probably do.”

 

Gazelle lightly set the papers she was holding onto the table before leaning across the counter. The woman’s smile faded as she looked deeply into Kelly’s eyes.

 

“Now,” Gazelle said quietly. “Tell me why.”

 

“Because I always wanted to be a marine, like my brother,” Kelly said, also quietly, but with all the steel she had in her will. “It was my dream. I know it may  look like I am reaching for publicity. But I am not. It may look like I want revenge. I do. But. John wouldn’t want that. Honestly, he wouldn’t want me being a marine either, but I do. I always have. And now I want to honor my family's legacy.”

 

Gazelle stared into Kelly’s eyes for another moment before sitting back in her chair, her wide warm smile reappearing. “Alright then, Ms. Shepard. If you would start by filling out this medical questionnaire, I will pull up the other forms you will need to fill out. I hope you have a couple days free. This will take a while.”

 

“Yes, ma’am!” Kelly couldn’t help the smile that broke across her face. “I have a place to stay, so I am alright there.”

 

“Good,” Gazelle said as she set several datapads on the counter. “This will be a bit of a fight. However, it looks like you have most, if not all of your bases covered. Don’t worry though. I will walk you through everything you need.”

 

“Than-” Kelly began, before Gazelle cut her off with a wave. 

 

“Don’t thank me now,”  the woman’s grin shifted into more of a sly smirk. “When you get into boot, you will be cursing my name.”

  
  
  
  



	2. Boot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is bit of a writing experiment. Let me know what you think.

_ You shit stains WILL stand in neat orderly rows. You WILL stand at attention. You fuckwads WILL keep your backs straight. Your chest Will be out. Your shoulders Will be squared. _

 

_ Did you fucking hear me, mother fucker? _

 

Yes sir.

 

_ What the fuck did you say, moron? _

 

Uh…

 

_ You do NOT grunt at Me! When I ask you a question you preface your response with ‘Sir, yes, sir!’ Do you understand me Private Grunt? _

 

I...Uh…

 

_ GodDAMN it! You are a fucking idiot, aren’t you private grunt? _

 

Sir...yes, sir.

 

_ Motherfucker, do I LOOK like I have super hearing? _

 

Sir, no sir

 

_ No I do NOT. You will yell it. _

 

Sir, Yes, Sir!

 

  1. _Did. Not. Hear. You!_



 

SIR, YES, SIR!

 

_ About goddamn time! _

 

_ Now that we got that shit out of our way...Your feet WILL be together. Your hands WILL be at your sides. _

 

_ Well, well, it looks like we have that goddamn blueberry in our midst. Say Hello, Private Blueberry. _

 

SIR, HELLO, SIR!

 

_ Well, fucking well! It looks like the Blueberry has had some prior advice. Who told you what to do. Blueberry? _

 

SIR, I-

 

_ Shut the fuck up, Blueberry, nobody here gives a shit. You are here to be a marine, and I will MAKE you wish you had never left your mothers sack, do you get me Blueberry? _

 

SIR, Yes-

 

_ I said shut up, blueberry! _

 

_ Now..for all you other idiots, the Blueberry here, is a member of the Alliance. But to Asari, she is a goddamn infant. And she STILL is better at this than you fucks! _

 

_ Now you will be going through THAT building there. Do you see it? _

 

SIR, YES, SIR!

 

_ Inside that building, you WILL have your head shaved. You WILL have your clothes taken You WILL be given honest to god marine trainee uniforms. You DO NOT deserve them. If it was up to me, You would be doing this training in just what whichever god you follow gave you! You will… _

 

_ Holy Fuck! Somebody was clever! SOME fucker thought to shave their head before coming in. Do you think you are smart? _

 

Sir, I think-

 

_ Shut the fuck up! I don’t care what you think! I asked if you thought you were smart! Now Answer my fucking question! _

 

SIR, No, SIR!

 

_ GODDAMN RIGHT YOU ARE NOT! In fact, you are probably the stupidest moron I have ever seen in all my years training pukes like you! In fact, you are so goddamn stupid that I don’t think you can do push ups! Now to teach your ass, you will STAND right there! You WILL not move! _

 

_ The rest of you! Drop! You will give me push ups. We will tech Private Moron here how to do push ups! I want fifty! And I want them NOW! _

 

_ Private Moron. You will look at ME! You will NOT move! If you move, the Company will have to start over. Do you understand me?” _

 

Sir, Ye-

 

_ God DAMN! You are a grade A Moron! As Private Moron here moved his goddamn mouth, You will be starting over! Give me fifty push ups! _

 

\------------------------------------------

 

_ Buckle it down, Blueberry! If I even think I see blue that isn’t your fucking Cerulean ass on my obstacle course, you will rue this fucking day! Do you understand me you  Beryl Bitch? _

 

“Sir, yes, sir!”

 

_ Very fucking good. Now, I will see pushups until your squad finishes this course. Can your Cornflower ass do, at least that much? _

 

“Sir, yes, sir!”

 

\--------------------------------------

 

_ Wake the fuck up! You will all get out of those goddamn beds right this goddamn minute! Private Fuck-Knuckle, you get your fat off my fucking floor, or so help me I will cut your lard ass open and slap the skinny you inside it! _

 

Thir..Sir, Yes, Sir!

 

_ You still can’t fucking talk right, can you, Fuck-Knuckle? Holy GODdamn! What did I fucking do to deserve YOU? Because I am NEVER doing THAT shit AGAIN! _

 

Si-

 

_ Shut  your damn mouth and get in fucking LINE!  _

 

_ I see squad Leader Moron has gotten some of you shits in some semblance of order! Holy GodDamn! He deserves a mucking medal for that shit! Don’t you think so? _

 

SIR, YES, SIR!

 

_ Here you are, Moron! I pulled this out of my trash can an hour ago! _

 

Sir! Thank You Sir!

 

_ You had better thank me you miserable shit! You had also better take care of that candy wrapper! You will pin it to your shirt! You will treasure it like it was the fucking Holy Grail! Do you understand me? _

 

Sir, Yes, Sir!

 

_ Now! What the fuck are you shits doing out of bed in the middle of the GodDamned night? Get the fuck to bed! _

 

_ Holy Shit, Fuck-Knuckle! You are the stupidest Fuck-Knuckle I have ever seen! Thanks to your lard ass getting in bed, the rest of your squad is going for a three mile run! _

 

_ Oh, no, Fuck-Knuckle! Not you! You need your GODdamn beauty sleep! You get your ass in that bed! You will go to fucking sleep! Hell, I might read you a bedtime story! Would you like that, Fuck-Knuckle? _

 

Sir! No-

 

_ Jesus H Christ! You know what? I’m thinking maybe the rest of you may need to learn from Fuck-Knuckle’s example! This is a grade A Fat Fuck! He has just earned you a FIVE mile run! THREE miles is just not enough! How about you THANK Fuck-Knuckle for helping you shits get to sleep? _

 

SIR!  THANK YOU FUCK-KNUCKLE! SIR!

 

_ Did you asshates just call Fuck-Knuckle SIR?! _

 

SIR-

 

_ I DON’T give a shit! Since you all seem to like Fuck-Knuckle so damned much, I’m thinking he will be your new Squad Leader! What do you think of that Private Blueberry? _

 

Sir! Wonderful, Sir!

 

_ It certainly is! _

 

_ Private Moron! Give Private Fuck-Knuckle the Medal! He will be your new Squad Leader! _

 

….Sir, Yes, Sir.

 

_ You do NOT sound pleased, Moron! Are you pleased? _

 

Sir, no, Sir!

 

_ Ho HO! Well then Private Moron, maybe you need to learn how be a proper leader! _

 

_ You know! In fact, I’m thinking when  you get back from your run, you will crawl in bed with Fuck-Knuckle! From now on, you WILL be sharing a bed! Private Moron! I expect YOU to be the LITTLE spoon!  _

 

_ Do you Understand me? _

 

Sir! Yes! SIR!

 

_ Very fucking good!  _

 

_ Now why aren’t you little dingleberries running?! _

 

\--------------------------------------------------

 

_ You get your Ultramarine ass back in that Recondo Pit! You are NOT fucking done! Do you hear me Blurberry? _

 

Sir...Yes...Sir….

 

_ Goddamnit! Are you having trouble breathing?  _

 

Sir...Yes...Sir….

 

_ Is my AIR not GOOD enough for your delicate azure lungs? _

 

Sir….No….

 

_ Shut the fuck up you Teal Tit! Get your broken ass to the infirmary!  _

 

_ You! Private...I don’t even know who the fuck you are! _

 

Sir! Pri-

 

_ I don’t give a shit! You help this Cobalt Cunt to the infirmary! _

 

Sir, Yes, Sir!

 

\-------------------------------

 

“You listen to me, mongrel. You may have slipped into this human's army by a fucking technicality, but you are NOT human. The fact that your whore mother opened her legs for a squid makes you less than nothing. You are an animal, nothing more. I will enjoy fucking you out of your goddamn squid head.” His voice was low. Growling. Desperate.

 

Get the fuck off me Fuck-Knuckle!

 

“Oh no! You don’t make fun of ME! This is all YOUR fault! If it wasn’t for you! I-” He sqealed.

 

**Her forehead came forward. There was a crunch. The red blood.**

 

**A fist caught her left cheek. Now the blood was blue.**

 

**Another fist hit her from the left.**

 

**He was on top of her. His fist was coming down. Blocking was hard. The fist cracked her face and drove her head into the ground.**

 

**The world was blurry.**

 

**A hand groped at her.**

 

**It hurt.**

 

**It pulled at her clothes.**

 

**Then the light came on. There was a voice.**

 

_ What the fuck are you shit’s doing! Fuck all! Blueberry! I give you permission! _

 

**Her eyes flashed purple. Power surged as her teeth clenched. Her fist swung up. The weight was gone. Her fist was wet with blood.**

 

**The power was gone. The world spun.**

 

_ You! You! Get the medics in here NOW! Call the MPs! _

 

_ Damnit Blueberry! You had better NOT fucking die on me! _

 

S...sir...y..s...sir….

 

 **The voice was quiet for a moment.** _Shut up girl. Just breathe._


End file.
